


【卡俄斯x扎格列欧斯】【R】《神的游戏》

by Flight_Symbol



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Symbol/pseuds/Flight_Symbol
Summary: 原作向，魔改的R部分大致上就是做爱谈恋爱的正经Gal部分自我补充
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. 《梦境》

**Author's Note:**

> 因为写作软件比较呆，可能有双引号打反的情况，请无视。

  * 卡俄斯 x 扎格列欧斯
  * 原作魔改向



扎格列欧斯第不知道多少次从冥界斯提克斯河里爬出来的时候忍不住骂了一声“见鬼”。

神不需要睡觉，而冥界也没有昼夜。他的死亡像是一出有客人就上演的便宜剧目，阿波罗把太阳拉来拉去，于他的尝试毫无影响。

冥界大厅里聚集着很多亡灵，虽然生前大家形态各异，但死了之后好似都差不多。见又有人（或者说灵魂）从冥河加入到这个长长的队列，在场的亡灵都忍不住往声音的来源看了一眼。

他们虽说有些被消除了记忆，但显然好奇心不属于那个范畴。

扎格列欧斯一头不羁的黑发逐渐从冥河的血水中析出，直到最后一滴红色液体融入进他的身体，这位冥界王子才尴尬地打了声招呼：“嗨，各位——我是说，当没看见我就行。”

他快步走过长廊——所有的亡灵都挪到了两侧，好像专程给他让路一样。路的尽头，一张巨大办公桌后面坐着他那小山一样的父亲，哈迪斯。

这位受人尊敬的小山用余光看见他又一次出现在大厅，眼皮都懒得翻一下，用一声饱含“不出所料”意味的冷笑作为开场，说：“我已经告诉过你了，无论你尝试多少次，都不可能逃出冥界。”

扎格列欧斯很给他面子，“是吗？看来您也并不是一直明智。”

他们两个总是这样，对对方说不出什么好话。扎格列欧斯最开始还挺生气的——对于哈迪斯把他囚禁在冥界这件事。但后来他开始致力于从塔尔塔罗斯启程逃出去之后，这一切就显得不那么重要了。

倪克斯给他联系上了奥林帕斯山的“远亲”，所以扎格列欧斯觉得在口头上吃一点亏也无所谓，毕竟很快哈迪斯就要再也看不见他的了。

或者说他再也不用看见哈迪斯——一样的，扎格列欧斯并不觉得哈迪斯希望和自己朝夕相对。

刻耳泊洛斯乖巧地趴在原位（也就是哈迪斯的办公桌旁边），对扎格列欧斯的又一次到来出于宠物性地感到快乐。

扎格列欧斯摸了摸它最左边的那个头，三头犬发出了咕噜声，听上去像是愉悦，又像是濒临发怒。

但这个显然无法恐吓这位冥界小王子。

“别人都不知道你的喜好，是不是？”他又顺了两下手里这颗巨头的毛。说实话它有点太脏了，皮毛并不顺滑，但扎格列欧斯还挺喜欢这种手感的。

这是他的固定项目：每次死了就过来摸摸自己的狗，再继续尝试。因为他决定舍弃冥界的一切，逃离这里——而这里面，很遗憾地，也包括他饲养并且发自内心喜爱的三头犬。

留给他们相处的时间显然正有着看不见的倒计时。

空气中有人客观地陈述道：【刻耳泊洛斯感到满足】

扎格列欧斯不太清楚这个声音到底是从自己脑子里传出来的还是大家都听得到，从其他人的表现来看应该是前者。

他对此没什么好感：“闭嘴吧。”

至此，扎格列欧斯短暂的休息时光结束了。他重新握上剑柄，走向自己的卧室。

那是他所计划中逃脱路线的出发点——不过这事哈迪斯肯定已经知道了。

说实话，如果哈迪斯真的想把他关起来，扎格列欧斯将受的阻碍绝不只是“从冥界爬出去”这么简单。

他不知道哈迪斯到底在想什么，但管他的呢，心事总会露出端倪的。

倪克斯站在他卧室必经之路的走廊边上，看见他过来了，和他打了个招呼。

扎格列欧斯对自己的母亲礼数周全。毕竟他逃离冥界这事仰仗的就是眼前这位神情庄严的女神。

倪克斯叮嘱了他几句此事涉及诸神之类的话，把他放走了。

扎格列欧斯能隐约感受到她对此事（逃离冥界）颇为重视——不知道哈迪斯怎么想。或许他在塔尔塔罗斯里死去活来的时候他们已经吵过几回了。

扎格列欧斯轻车熟路地翻出了自己的窗户。

“再来。”

他毫不犹豫地踏入了地狱。

挥剑，冲刺，挥剑。

他对这一切逐渐熟悉。

每次进入塔尔塔罗斯，这里面的景色都略有不同。它像是真实活着的某种庞然大物，以自己的意志操控着里面每一处地狱的土地，以怪物的眼监视着每一条冥河支流。

“别再回来了。”扎格列欧斯将剑插进最后个骷髅堆，看着它不甘心地消散在空气中。

这片区域终于获得了短暂的宁静。

一股不属于冥界的气息悄然出现在不远处。扎格列欧斯走过去，认出了这位叔叔的气息。

“好吧，我想想，倪克斯怎么说来着？以哈迪斯之名，奥林匹斯山，我收到了这条讯息。”

一个高大的身影出现在了空中，波塞冬手持三叉戟，愉快地喊了一声“侄子”。

“呃，波塞冬叔叔。”扎格列欧斯不太熟悉地回应道。

“宙斯说你正计划着逃离我那个不讨人喜欢的大哥，要我说，你这个决定真的是再正确不过。让我看看，我能为你做点什么……”

波塞冬只打量了他一眼，扎格列欧斯就觉得身体里涌出了一股难以言喻的力量。他好像一瞬间可以看清空气中涤荡开蓝色的涟漪——这是从没有过的事情，他从出生开始便没见过蓝色的河流。听说这是海的颜色，但冥界没有那种东西。

波塞冬的祝福甚至连他的感谢都来不及听便消散了。但无论怎么说扎格列欧斯还是道了声谢。

他挥剑斩击，一旁的石柱上溅开道道水纹，竟直接裂了。

这就是神力。

扎格列欧斯一口气将附近的坛子、罐子、石柱挨个砍碎，满意地走向下一个房间。

或许这一次可以走得更远。他想。

然而现实十分残酷。

年轻的神，扎格列欧斯——甚至他还未有封号，又一次在地狱中融进一滩血水，被裹挟进冥河，汇入主流，抵达冥界主殿。

“我得说，这种感觉真谈不上愉快。”他口头上做了一次小结。

修普洛斯站在不远处，扎格列欧斯一眼就看见了他。这位不称职的睡神大概是刚从床上爬起来，以无神的双眼打量着过往的亡灵。

扎格列欧斯十分有礼貌地与他打了招呼。

“怎么样？还在继续你的尝试吗？”修普洛斯打趣道。

“没错。”

“好吧，死亡很正常，希望命运女神对你好一点。”

扎格列欧斯跟她随便掰扯了几句。

按道理说他们是亲兄弟，但相处下来，关系好像也就这样了。

他与修普洛斯甚至没有与阿克琉斯（一个各种意义上的外人）来得亲近。

大概是因为阿克琉斯比较强？扎格列欧斯不着边际地想：不然自己也不会找阿克琉斯学习战斗。

这方面的问题用睡觉可不能解决。

“这么快就回来了？”哈迪斯大老远就对他亲切慰问，“在我的地盘搞破坏感觉怎么样？小子。”

扎格恭敬回复道：“我觉得这一次很愉快，父亲，感谢你的问候。”

他只是还需要时间了解和学习使用众神之力。

大地底层，塔尔塔罗斯。

扎格在靠近水仙花平原的地方看见了一个不同寻常的房间。

这可不难猜到是什么。

他推门而入，里面背对他站着的复仇女神转过头来。

“呃，嗨，墨纪。”

墨纪拉冷淡地说：“你父亲派我在这里截杀你。”

这话还真是直白。

她的恶魔单翅在空气中不耐烦地拍打两下，“你知道，有可能的话我更愿意与你站在一边。但是这是指责所在——给你两个选项，自己走回去，或者死。”

“看来我只能选择后者了，”扎格列欧斯掂量了一下自己手中的剑，“用力点，墨纪。”

然后事情就进入了"挑衅"——"被杀"——"复活"，这样的简单循环。

如果这位小王子知道自己走入水仙花平原之后会遇见什么，或者说遇见谁，也许他不会费这么多功夫在跟墨纪切磋上。

时间往后拨几日。

扎格终于千辛万苦战胜了那位漂亮女士，踏入了水仙花平原——但很可惜的是这里跟它漂亮的名字没有任何实质上的关系。弗莱格桑河把每一块土地都切割得小而碎，岩浆炙烤着脚底。即便是拥有神之躯体的冥界小王子也受不住这火河的高温。

这地方实在难呆。

大概只过了五分钟，他重生在了大厅。

"该死。"扎格有些气愤了，"这事儿就不能有个头吗？"

或许是他的怨气真的能够影响到什么，事情变得有点不同了。

在他又一次踏入塔尔塔罗斯的时候，这里多了一丝不同寻常的气息。

老实说他已经把奥林匹斯山那些亲戚们认了个遍，还不说他们本来就可以靠血缘识别彼此，但面前这个传送阵却令王子有些疑惑。

它被冥界的气息环绕，扎格很确定这就是冥界的传送阵，但是里面那位……为什么这么陌生？

或许是出于拥有永恒生命的有恃无恐，他选择了献祭鲜血将这个邪恶的魔法阵激活。

最坏的结局不过是再死一次而已。

尖锐的刺痛之后，小王子消失在了原地。

这是他不认识的长廊。

扎格只能看见它很有限的几米范围，更远的地方被诡秘的气息掩盖，视线无法穿透。

就好像他的诸位奥林匹斯山上的亲戚一样，这里也有相似的神念，就在不远处，静静等待被扎格接收。

“我和他们不一样。”

一个声音回答了他的心声。

扎格心里微微一跳，恭敬地问：“您是……？我们见过吗？”

卡俄斯从空气中缓缓露出全貌。他没有自我介绍——或许说，自我介绍这种词安在这位混沌之神身上太有失身份了。扎格只囫囵看他一眼，脑子里便闪过一丝闷痛，像被烙印了什么一般。

“我创造了这里，但是不得不承认，它已经与最初我想象的面貌不一样了。”卡俄斯的声音好似从千万里之外传来，但它又悄如呢喃。像某种隐秘的织物，被风吹着，抚摸过小王子的耳蜗。

他一时发怔，竟没能搭话。

卡俄斯留下了自己的神力，它十分强大——或许这么说会对奥林匹斯山有所不敬，但不得不承认这份力量能支持他走得更远。

即便它有诸多限制。

卡俄斯在他欣赏这份契约的时候已经离开了。扎格被他封锁了挥剑的能力，这意味着他在后续的战斗中会短暂地变得弱小。但如果他能存活下来，那就会受卡俄斯的祝福。

一个讲究公平的远古存在——这是扎格列欧斯对他的印象。

在扎格日复一日的脱逃尝试中，他与卡俄斯不可避免地见了几次面。

说不可避免有点太过了，毕竟如果他不激活那个传送门，就完全可以当其不存在，只是他没有这么做。

甚至说，哪怕在他刚经历了一场恶斗，生命已经消失过半，而视线范围内也没有泉水可以温养身体，也会献出自己最后的生命去寻找卡俄斯。

也许是因为卡俄斯太过于强大，而他很巧的，很需要这份力量——不然呢？

“你很快就会死了。”卡俄斯在空中俯视着这位频繁光临自己神殿的小神。

眼前的这个躯壳里面流淌的是红色的血，跟所有的神灵都不一样。卡俄斯曾经在火海边上见过，那种颜色浓稠又炙热，如同朝生夕死的人类。

九头蛇将他咬死的时候，他身上还带着自己的诅咒，让本来就虚弱的身躯更脆弱，不堪一击。

卡俄斯觉得自己或许最近不会再见到他，毕竟他已经尝过接受自己负担不起的神力是什么结果。这是稀松平常的一件事，连只是单纯靠本能驱使生活的低等动物也会趋利避害。

扎格并不知道他曾经被这位君主观察过。

王子绝口不提自己上一次死亡的事情，更不提这一次自己也必死无疑，而是从怀里掏出了一瓶上好的蜜露——在迷宫里偶然所得。它很难说是冥界的造物，因为这其中流转的光芒与塔尔塔罗斯幽暗的环境格格不入。

“感谢您一直以来的指导，请您收下这个。”

卡俄斯认识这个东西。它仿佛为了诱惑众神而存在，无人幸免。

为什么？

在吃过苦头之后，为什么还会继续来混沌之中？

扎格的行事方法使他诞生了漫长生命以来少有的窥探欲——对于眼前这个脆弱的存在，想看看他准备做什么。

在这份好奇的驱使下，他收下了这份微不足道的礼物。

这么说的话，他也应该有所回应。虽然他没有信徒，也不需要以此来维系自己的神力，但是他很清楚神笼络人的那一套。

卡俄斯心念微动，空气中结出了一枚纹样复杂的信物。它比鸡蛋大上一些，里面存续着宇宙的气息，可以让扎格随意出入神殿。

这是他的回礼。

“可笑，你竟然想以物质的东西诱惑我。”——卡俄斯这么说的时候，扎格差点以为自己要为这殷勤之举把命也给献出去了。

鉴于修普洛斯可以看出他的死因，如果真的……那估计能被睡神笑死。

好在最后基于某种思量，卡俄斯还是收下了那瓶蜜露。还回赠了他“不用献祭鲜血就可以通过混沌之门”的物品。

一份意料之外的收获。

小王子不知道卡俄斯能不能从那深不可测的黑暗中分身出来，但手上这枚信物确实从任何角度都示意他”来找我“。

呃，哇哦……

扎格列欧斯从血水里爬出来，带了点兴高采烈。

他连续撸了好几次自己的乖狗狗，直到边上假装在办公（但无时无刻不在密切注意他）的哈迪斯忍无可忍道：“它只是假装喜欢你，你看不出来吗？”

拙劣的挑拨离间言论成功阻止了扎格在这里永无止境地摸狗头。

他心情十分不错，阿克琉斯将其认为是他在地狱里获得了什么新筹码，由衷地又鼓励了一番自己这位弟子。这一系列动静使梦乡中的修普洛斯揉眼打了个哈欠，左右打量一番发现没有什么特别的事情需要自己，又垂头在大厅里睡去。

看见了这一幕的扎格列欧斯，或许是受睡神力量的影响，在这一次走进自己房间之后竟涌上了一股浓烈的困意。

自从踏上逃离之路就再没有沾过床的扎格小王子扑到自己的床上，几乎是一瞬间就失去了意识。

熟悉的长廊。

繁复的花纹似乎在墙壁下涌动，黑紫色的线条若影若现。

扎格的脑袋用了好几秒才正常运行起来，从而发现他离墙壁好像有点太近了。

他手撑在墙上，有点莫名其妙。

但很快，后面压上来的躯体使他认清楚了状况。

扎格的手被迫曲起，眼中墙壁里流转的纹路像是某种咒文，令他有一瞬间的目眩。

他未着一缕。

”等等……“扎格回头，可以说意料之中地，看见了这神殿的君主，混沌之神，卡俄斯。

他不再高高在上，而是完整地暴露出自己的躯体。与平时扎格隔着骷髅山所看见的有一丝微妙的不同。

卡俄斯的肌肤微微透着灰蓝色，从内而外都散发着寒冷的气息。他与扎格本身就高温耐火的身体贴在一处，激得扎格一缩，身上不受控制地起了鸡皮疙瘩。

扎格大概五分钟前还在为自己得到卡俄斯的青睐而沾沾自喜，没想到现在就已经是这幅局面。他下半身被扣着动弹不得，只能微微转过身体拿一只手抵着后面那位，忙道：”这是误会！“

他终于尝到随便招惹诸神的恶果了。

然而卡俄斯并没有出声，他下身硬挺着，在冥界王子的臀缝中极为露骨地抽插数下，没有给对方任何进一步剖白自己心意的机会，伸手稍稍调整了位置，就这么不容抗拒地挤进他后面紧闭的入口。

扎格咬牙硬是把到嘴边的呜咽吞了下去，他发现对方没有交流的打算——身后这个身体里面并没有填充神的内核。

见鬼，难道这是他自己的春梦？

“卡俄斯”一只手撑在他边上，另一只手钳着他想逃离的腰，一下一下配合着自己的动作，将身下性器全数埋进窄而紧的甬道。

扎格的身体如火烧一样开始发烫，越发衬得里面的外来物那微凉的温度格格不入。身后那具身躯的小腹短暂地与他接触，引得他肌肤满足地喟叹，让小王子情不自禁想要被抚摸，想要他带着凉意的手帮着纾解。

他已经无可控制地硬了起来。

或许哈迪斯是对的，神的身体本来就是为了淫乱而生。他此时此刻竟无丝毫的羞耻，只想在情事中沉沦、迷失。

扎格微微喘息着，下意识迎合起对方的动作。

然而正是此时，梦中的“卡俄斯”忽然一顿，这一次扎格熟悉的声音确确实实地在他耳畔响起：“梦？”

卡俄斯低沉的声音让他性器一跳，不受控制地流出透明的润滑液，更硬了两分。

这实在是令扎格百口莫辩，他张开嘴，没能第一时间想好应该说什么。

无论是梦境本身还是沉溺梦境的自己，他都无从解释。

而顺着自己的气息寻来的卡俄斯好像也没有等他回答的意思，又问：“这就是你接近我的理由？”

他缓缓将自己下身抽出——扎格觉得一下子身体空虚得发慌——然后又狠狠地顶了进去。

“啊……”扎格一时不查惊呼一声，“不是，卡俄斯君主……您……”

卡俄斯漫不经心地抚摸过他的身体，身下动作未停，道：”别紧张，我并不讨厌这样。“

神因性欲而生，因纷争而死。

而他也不过是这种造物而已。

卡俄斯握上扎格硬得发疼的性器的一瞬间，扎格口中泄出了一声满含情欲的呻吟，后面将卡俄斯又夹紧几分，好似在用身体挽留。

扎格从未想过，更是从未经历过这样淫乱的自己。

以至于仅仅是被轻轻抚摸过铃口，就忍不住要在那种酥麻之中发泄出来。

”别……“他伸手阻止卡俄斯的手游向另外的肌肤，用自己的左手卡进他的指缝，开始下流又粗鲁地撸动。

然后很快地，他就在前后双重刺激中射了出来。浊白色的液体溅在神殿的墙上，让卡俄斯神色一深。

失神的扎格列欧斯全靠自己后面含着的性器和卡俄斯揽着他腰的手才不至于腿软到无法站立。

”你该醒了。“卡俄斯低头说。

依然是毫无起伏的声音。

扎格列欧斯从床上翻身而起。

【年轻的冥界王子在梦境中醒来。】

——怎么回事？

他环视自己的房间，发现了很清晰的梦的痕迹。

这才是梦境？那刚才……？

他假装什么都没有发生过，从床上爬起来，一路顺着看不见的指引去到外面的大厅。

哈迪斯不在，而他找到了他母亲的信笺。

倪克斯并非他生母的事情在此时竟无法令他天翻地覆的内心世界更起任何波澜。

而了解了这个秘密之后扎格列欧斯真正地从梦中醒了过来。

毫无疑问，有人想通过梦境告诉他生母的事情……但是卡俄斯是怎么回事？

他从衣服中拿出了那枚宇宙之卵——就是因为这个，卡俄斯才能快速定位到他的梦境。

扎格骂了两句脏话，扬手将满床物件尽数撕成碎屑，而一些不为人知的痕迹也由此掩盖。

他出门不太费力就找到了在大厅里转悠的小蛇女：”抱歉，杜莎，我把床弄坏了，等你有空的时候帮我换上新的可以吗？“

拿着扫帚的蛇女脸红无措道：“啊，是，是的，殿下，我是说，我现在就去！放、放心吧！”

扎格还没来得及道谢，她就已经迅速飞走了。

而冥界王子的逃脱计划，今天也依然是正在进行中。


	2. 《祂》

扎格列欧斯有个漂亮的展览柜，里面陈列着许多信物——而每一个都直接代表着某一位存在。

他在日复一日的抗争中很巧合地获得过许多蜜露，而他也将这些众神钟爱的饮料分别送给过不同的神。

宇宙之卵原本也只是单纯的展览品之一。

原本是这样。

自从那次梦境之后，扎格有好一段时间没有遇见混沌之门。不得不说，这恰到好处地避免了某种尴尬，毕竟小王子并没有想好要如何面对那位神祗。实际上他也并不太清楚自己是否会再次踏入那个领域……虽然墨纪和她的姐妹总是嘲笑他“像个凡人”，但基于他对宙斯生活的解读，神应该也会有踟蹰的时刻。

——好吧，其实不过是他怯懦的借口而已。

对于……卡俄斯君主……他应该有什么想法？

扎格并不太清楚。

他倒不是很在乎做爱的事情。冥界是个相当开放的地方——或者说放荡——当然这事实际上在哪都一样，但对他来说时机与对象都有点微妙。卡俄斯并不是扎格列欧斯可以决定“那就顺势成为‘某种关系’”的客体，当然他更不拥有拒绝的权利就是了。

归根究底，到底为什么会做那样的梦？

“嗨，阿克琉斯，你对卡俄斯有什么了解吗？”

这位传奇人物站在侧殿的角落里，他思索了一下，说：“我似乎知道有这么一位创世神……你遇见祂了吗？祂似乎很少展露自己的情绪，抱歉，我知道得并不多。”

扎格列欧斯完全能理解。

“没关系，你不需要感到抱歉，阿克琉斯，你帮助过我很多。”

这位英雄身上几乎看不到他所经历的战争的痕迹，也完全没有话本里那种肃杀气质。对扎格来说，他的睿智和温和更甚于他所背负的故事。

不过他终究是个人类，距离卡俄斯那样的存在太远了。

他在冥界大厅里兜圈。

小王子很确定哈迪斯认识那位君主，但他并不想跟自己父亲有任何除吵架以外的交流。特别是在他知道自己母亲离开了冥界，而哈迪斯对此绝口不提以后。

扎格在冥界来回了小半天，心里叹息一声。

好吧，冥界就这么几位说得上话的神……无论如何，总得面对的。

“嗨，倪克斯。”

扎格列欧斯看着自己这位溺爱养子的后母——他是相当喜欢倪克斯的，所以对于两人地位的转变……他或许还得适应一下。

反观这位黑夜之神，她好像没这么多烦恼。

“……卡俄斯吗？”倪克斯说，“我确实认识祂。原始者卡俄斯，你在地底的动静或许引起了祂的注意。不过我劝你谨慎对待祂，以及祂的祝福。卡俄斯并不是你理解的意义上的‘帮手’。”

“呃……或许迟了。我已经因为这个死过几回了。”扎格道，“除此之外你对他还有什么了解吗？”

“与祂相处，坦诚很重要，我的孩子。”倪克斯说，“卡俄斯或许很狡猾，但祂不会欺骗你。

更多的，我无法再告诉你了。不过，如果你能见到祂，起码说明祂并不想害你。”

倪克斯诞生于混沌之中，严格意义上来说她应该是卡俄斯的女儿（而哈迪斯也是他的儿子，这还挺乱的）。从这个意味上，如果没有卡俄斯的首肯，倪克斯并不方便透露太多。

扎格若有所思地与她道了谢。

“兄弟，新的一天？”

他房间里的骷髅热情地打招呼。

“是啊。”扎格从窗户跳出去。

他刚落地，就看见不远处一个传送阵萦绕着星沙一般的黑暗。这种物质与他曾在梦中神殿见过的一样，或许它所代表的正是混沌。

他今天并没有带宇宙之卵，这是个不太好的消息。扎格并不确定卡俄斯是否会介意这种小事。

他与这个阵法有段时间没见了。三四天？或许？比起以前一天见两次区别还挺大的。

他将鲜血注入其中。

混沌之门兴起幽光，熟悉地气息包裹着他，将他的灵魂与肉体都吸了进去。

一切重归寂静。

仍是某一处虚空之中的殿堂。

这里的台阶和石柱都有斑驳的伤痕，像是承受不住漫长时光而逐渐脱落。

“你来了。”卡俄斯的声音从四面八方响起。好像这里有一个看不见的穹顶，而他游离在外界。

“我感应到了您的召唤。”扎格稳妥地说。

卡俄斯冷淡地回复道：“我并没有召唤你，冥王之子。只是你不愿意看见混沌之门，它便不会出现。”

言下之意近日选择回避的人是扎格列欧斯。

王子心里警铃大作，多亏平时与那些并不好糊弄的亲戚们周旋，他已经惯于应付这种情况。

“抱歉，我没有意识到……”扎格恰到好处地停了一下，没有将话说完，而是低头屈身，行了一礼，“是我的错。”

卡俄斯对他没有任何表示，甚至说了在扎格看来完全不相干的话：“你身上有倪克斯的气息。她有那么多孩子，似乎确实不多你一个。”

看来起码这位君主并不想在之前的问题上过多纠缠。

扎格心里舒了口气——但在当下他并没有意识到。

“然而倪克斯对你格外偏爱——因为你很特别。”

扎格列欧斯下意识问：“为什么这么说？”

卡俄斯从空中显出自己的样貌，他紫色的眼睛略垂着，像是审判，又像是怜悯——并不像是针对哪一个人，而是作为创世之神，他生来便是这样。

“整个冥界都是如此认为。”

扎格看着他，像一个凡人仰望神。

我该知道吗？他想这么问。

但最后王子却说：“也包括您吗？”

卡俄斯看着他，空间似乎因为这样的沉默而凝固了那么一瞬。

“是的，我也一样。”

——我也认为你是特别的。

扎格列欧斯只感到一股难以言喻的气息在自己身体中忽地出现，然后发了疯一样开始横冲直撞。

他此时此刻觉得自己正受着一个庞然大物无止境的包容，就像回到了他极为年少的时候，身边所有人与事都对他予取予求。

“之前的梦境，您知道它为什么出现，是吗？”他几乎是不加思考地追问。

通常来说，卡俄斯并没有这么好的耐心与谁交流。他生来全知全能，所思所想、所欲所求都不需要通过语言表达。

但既然他刚刚承认面前这位脆弱的神灵是“不同的”，倒也不介意他立刻行使这样的特权。

“是的。但你没有资格知道答案。”混沌之神再次回答。

这句话似乎耗尽了他最后一丝耐性，话题也因他的离去而单方面终止。

神殿里只有他留在原地的印记，与捋不清心事的扎格列欧斯。

“好吧，”扎格自言自语道，“起码回到了我熟悉的发展上……希望这一次不要再因为这个输给那条蛇了。”

扎格想知道那个答案。

在他没有意识到的时候，他的好奇心已经快要从心脏通过血液流到身体的每一个角落里去了。

奇怪，他当初知道自己亲生母亲并非倪克斯的时候，似乎也没有这么剧烈的情绪。

他对于这件事的执着与渴求，甚至一度战胜他希望从冥界逃出去的念头，让他差点丧生岩浆。

这有点……不太正常。扎格犹疑地想。

他依然是一天内会遇见一到两次混沌之门，仿佛回到了一切都没发生过的时候。扎格列欧斯偶尔怀疑卡俄斯并不能控制混沌之门的出现。这位冥界的监视者，创造世间万物的神，好像也被约束在某种规则之中。

这只是一种未经证实的猜测。卡俄斯不喜欢他提问，也不会随便交付答案。

扎格是知道的。

“卡俄斯君主，我有一个疑问……有任何东西可以让我从您那换取您的解答吗？”

某一次，只是很偶然的一次，在混沌之门里，扎格问了这个问题。

卡俄斯似乎知道他指的是什么。

他就像一直在等待对方提出这个交易一样，说：“你心里所想，我可以接受。”

于是，在又一次回到自己房间之后，扎格列欧斯去展览柜里取了那颗宇宙之卵。

这承载了混沌的信物并不特别令人愉快。即便它的气息并无恶意，也难以避免地透着某种森冷。

这是冥界的气息，没有生命，没有任何光和热，和任何积极意义上的东西。

它寒冷，坚硬，伺机而动。

是扎格列欧斯出生就想逃离的一部分。

现在他把这枚不知道孕育着什么的蛋贴身放着，躺到了自己崭新的床上。

这是仪式，而他得了旨意。

梦中的混沌虚空与现实他所踏足的有一丝微妙不同。

首当其冲的是宽阔了很多的视野。之前并无太大感觉，但这次很明显地，他能看到很远的地方。

这是一个很空旷的神殿，它好像修筑出来就从未接触过生灵，所以看上去也没有任何生命存在过的的痕迹。

它衰败，也很安静。目之所及之处，都是木材、泥砖和黏土烧制的冰冷物件，以及亘古不变，如极夜流沙的虚空。

卡俄斯坐在远处唯一的椅子上，是曾经扎格见过的那副人类的模样。灰白色的肌肤，与有星光闪烁的紫色眼睛。

他身上是雾状的混沌编织成的衣服——或许不能叫衣服，毕竟那也只是他身体的一部分。

“卡俄斯……君主。”

扎格缓步走过去。

他能感觉到，这不是曾经那具徒有其表的躯壳，而是真实地由一位神灵的意识填充着的……本体。

“冥王之子。”卡俄斯眼睛里翻滚过某种与虚空之卵很相近的东西，“过来吧。”

扎格觉得自己仅靠这句话，体内就腾起了一股热流。生理上的渴望使他甘愿立刻就这样沦作欲望的傀儡。

他跨坐在这位神殿之主的身上，不知道身上的衣物何时已经消失。他硬挺的器官不可避免地，如同渎神一般，在卡俄斯的小腹上蹭过一道晶莹的痕迹。

他摸索着探过去手，这位君主在混沌的掩盖之下同样赤裸着，半充血的性器被扎格握到手里，不太熟悉地上下动作。

卡俄斯的体温并未有什么变化——或许有，但扎格的体温实在是高出他许多，根本无从感觉。

冰凉的手在扎格身上缓缓抚过，像是在鼓励他一样。然而他所过之处，这位天生带火的小王子不仅没能放松，反而肌肉下意识紧绷起来，像一只呲牙咧嘴的野兽。

他模糊地小声呻吟着，跪在神座上扭着胯，一下一下拿性器蹭着对方腹部的沟壑。手上原本的动作也越来越慢。

卡俄斯拿开他的手，将其放到自己肩上。扎格顺从地略略抬起屁股，任由他握着那硬挺的阴茎在自己臀缝之中来回磨蹭。

性器饱满的头部偶尔戳刺进他后面那个隐秘的位置，扎格有些不舒服地“唔”了一声，声音沙哑道：“进来吧。”

他未做过扩张，卡俄斯刚往里塞了个头，这位小王子便不自觉地将腰提起来，本能地排斥这种不属于器官正常用途的行为。

“忍一下。”卡俄斯的语调甚至显得有些冷漠。他手握上扎格列欧斯的腰，小王子下意识抗拒地抵上他的胸膛，但只在下一刻——

“啊！”被贯穿的感觉让他忍不住叫出了声，“别、别动……先别动。”

他里边因为疼痛把卡俄斯绞得死紧，扎格猜测对方应该也不大好受。

卡俄斯将他的身体提起来一点，声音如蛇一样钻入他的脑袋里：“享受它。”

然后根本不顾这位小王子的抗拒，自顾自地动作起来。

很快地，扎格身体里仿佛有电流窜过一般，原本的痛苦被欢愉取代。他垂首在这位神灵的颈侧，臣服一般地呻吟着，被对方毫无保留地占有。

肉体拍击的声音回荡在殿堂里，显得格外淫秽，扎格听着自己的回声，就好像看见自己双腿大张的样子似的。

这种羞耻的认知使他身下性器胀痛难忍，那小孔难耐地吐出透明的液体，在起伏中沾到卡俄斯的皮肤，拉扯出一根长长的、透明而黏稠的线。

随着卡俄斯越来越肆无忌惮的冲击，扎格列欧斯后面也一阵一阵开始配合着收缩，他只觉得身体里这外来物硬得根本不像准备要泻的样子，反而他自己身体越来越烫。

扎格伸手摸到自己的性器，卡俄斯似有所觉地纵容了他，甚至还拿指腹揉搓起他胸前挺立的乳首。

没过多久，扎格呼吸一滞，身体忽然紧绷起来，烫人的液体就那样近距离地射到了卡俄斯的胸膛上，缓慢地顺着他肌肉的曲线往下流动，变成透明的水渍。

卡俄斯漫不经心地抽插着，等他享受完这阵余韵。

也无言地纵容着这种玷污。

扎格列欧斯摸到他胸上那粘腻的痕迹，终于回神：“我……”

卡俄斯伸出一只手指制止了他的话，从他身体里退出来。他深色的性器带出来一些不知什么液体，它们流过神灵的阴囊，也流过王子的鼠蹊。

扎格不明所以地任他起身，而自己跪在这神座上。面前的混沌涌动，变成一面光滑的镜子。

他看见了被情欲掌控的自己，异色的双瞳完全沉沦在性事之中。

“预支你的报酬。”卡俄斯重新一点一点地侵入他的身体，冰冷的手抚过他的左胸，停在那颗剧烈跳动的心脏上，“这是我的权柄，也是你要的答案。”

他是掌控一切情绪的神。

在两人初次见面的时候，他便已经种了欲望的种子。

他是暗潮汹涌的情欲，是无可抑制的好奇，是索求无度的贪婪，是一切卑劣的人性。

扎格从床上睁开眼睛。

“我早该知道。”他低声道。

卡俄斯给过他澎湃的战意，也可以给他欲望的囚笼。

而他——

他，不过是神的玩具。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃……暂时这样，打游戏有新灵感了再看情况吧。


End file.
